Jeremy Angels
Jeremy "The StraightEdge Jester" Angels (Born Jeremy Arias) a CAW wrestler for NXW (Neo Xtream War) . He was also known for his time in the now closed down companies XDW (Xtream Deathmatch Warfare) and NWA '('Neo Wrestling Alliance). He was best known for his many title runs in both companies as well as being apart of XDW's tag team Fallen Faith with Devin Angels and later towards the end of XDW the JuggaNexus with Violent Krow. In NWE he was apart of DealBreakers with The J-man. In his run in XDW he gained the Xtream title 4 times, US 3 times, Tag Titles 4 times and he is a 3 time XDW champion. In NWA, he was Hardcore champion twice and NWA champion 3 times. NWA 2004 Angels wrestled under his real name as "Juggalo2Violent" Jeremy Arias, he would be a mid carder for the year he was around til the last three months in which he won the Gold Rumble. Due to the Gold Rumble's Rules he would be able to challege for a title of his choice the next night in which challeges the NWA world champion Grand Masta Chucky Jonez. Jeremy would win the championship after hitting the Juggalo Bust tho his regin was short due to his lost the next month. He was soon conntacted to go to xDw which would make him a big star that he never thought he would reach. XDW (2005-2010) 2005 When the company was formed by late in the year of 2005, he and others rejected by WWE and other companies, XDW was formed by blood sweat and tears. Jeremy went by his gimmick Jeremy the Joker, very much the same to his Juggalo-2-Violent gimmick. Early into his career in XDW he was known for his a big name killer. He feuded with the likes of Phoenix, Carlos Maximus, Ratman, Devin Storm (Devin Angels) and Sgt. 69. In the PPV Blood Bath Rumble match he lost by but set the record for longest lasting Xtreamist. In Monday night Shocktreatment , he would be apart of a 3 on 3 match, by teaming with now face Devin Hellbound and Phoenix to face Devins former tag parters Storm Watch. At Bound4Warfare he faced the US champion Carlos for the title in which he gained after making him tap with a Clover Leaf. The night closed out with a shocking annoucment that XDW has just fired half his xtreamist in favor for new blood hungry xtreamist. 2010 Devin Angels soon made his shocking comeback (with tattoos covering his back, chest, neck and parts of his arms) during the ppv End the Sickness after the match of Jeremy Angels defeding his title in fatel four way in which he won. Devin made the save on his old friend while getting beat down by the losers of the match Sev7n (pronnounced Seven), eNd Prime and Lux Freebird. He fought off the men hitting a spear on each of them, sending them off to the ramp picking up his Jeremy only to give him a Stairway to Hell and a Death From Above. Staring down at his former partner he grabs the title and held it as he stood on the chest of Jeremy. The next night Jeremy was in the ring demanding that Devin come out and face him man to man, Devin came out and got in the face of his friend. He said "Looks like the bonds of friendship haven't not broken otherwise i wouldn't have saved you. And to let you know that i'm gunning for my championship that you stole , you couldv'e just put me on eNd so i could win but no you made him tap out for the match to end. Now Im gonna be all over you till i get my title my brother..." Which ended with devasating Orginal Sin, he laughed as he walked up the ramp knowing he may have turned to the darkside of the ring but it didn't matter as long as he did what he thought was right. Devin began having Sting like qaulties of through out the next month as he would demand to face Jeremy in the next ppv known as Overdose on Pain, if not he was gonna take down everyone who was ahead of him in the title hunt, in which he did till he gainned the title shot at the ppv. Jeremy vs Devin was annouced as the Angel vs the Demon, the Battle of Brothers 2 and XDW orignals face off. The match would go on for over an hour as both men would not let up nor will the tap out. In the end Devin came out on top winning his 6th title as the champion, and waited for Jeremy to stand up. The both men were given stand ovations and shook hands but sadly they both knew it was no where near done since Jeremy has a rematch coming up. Soon after this match the weeks would soon speed up as the upcoming rematch between the friends would happen in which Jeremy came out on top in a 2 out of 3 falls match at Shattered NightTerrors. Devin Then annouced that he would be invocking his rematch claues as soon as he can due to he wants his title back in his hands. He waited for the time to be right, while waiting Devin fought with the likes of Rey Lobo and Shino Yamamoto. While Jeremy went on a streak of title defenses he soon lost the title back to Devin at Champion's ball for his 7th world title. Soon after that eNd Prime the winner of the last year's Gold Rush match ran to the ring cashing in his match and winning his first (and only) title run as the XDW champion. NXW (2012-current) 2012 It was announced that JuggaNexus (Jeremy Angels and Violent Krow) will be going into a four team tornament to crown the first NXW tag team champtions, the other team were annouced as Young Bloods ("Triple" Diamond D*ck Damian and Nick Patron) and Un-Holy Alliance (Mercer Storm and Sev7n). Plus one more team to be annouced. More to update soon. Finishers NWA: Just 2 Violent (Burning hammer) Juggalo Bust (Rock bottom) XDW: Jeremy the Joker: No Joke About it (VertaBreaker) Jeremy Sky9: Sky9 Buster (Jumping Legdrop) and Bringing the Faith (Spear) Jeremy Angels: No Laughing Matter (Green mist and Spear combo) and Let me show you magic (FlipBottom) and Twist of Faygo (normal or top rope twist of fate) With Devin Angels: Bustin The Faith (Spear/STO combo) With Violent Krow: IN YO FACE!!!! (Twist of Faygo and Moon Mist (Swanton)) Theme songs NWA: Juggalo Chant by Insane Clown Posse XDW: Jeremy the Joker: Huntin' Slauter house remix by Insane Clown Posse Jeremy Sky9: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8I9-tYEVm0U Homies by Insane Clown Posse Jeremy Angels: We Burn as One by Eric Minnasota HD (mix of Nexus and CM punk) Teamed with Devin Angels: In the middle now by Disciple Teamed with Violent Krow: In Yo Face by Insane Clown Posse NXW:We Burn as One by Eric Minnasota HD (mix of Nexus and CM punk) Championships NWA: Hardcore Champion and NWA World Champion (3x) XDW:XDW heavywheight champion (3x), Xtream champion(4x), US champion(3x) and XDW Tag Team champion(3x). Category:XDW Category:NXW Category:Unoriginal CAWs